1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for receiving data using a network.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is an open network that applies a common communication standardization scheme, for example, a transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) scheme, and enables various types of services, including but not limited to, an information search, an e-mail, and a file transmission. In particular, as an Internet service may be provided at a high speed, various types of files, for example multimedia contents, may be sold and be distributed over the Internet.
A peer-to-peer scheme may be utilized to logically share resources, for example, systems and networks that are distributed to nodes. In the peer-to-peer scheme, nodes may directly share information without depending on a particular server. Accordingly, it may be possible to reduce large amounts of additional costs which may occur due to an operation of an existing server-client model. Where information is shared between nodes, a single node may arbitrarily construct a plurality of data sessions with nodes of a correspondent data transmission apparatus. Accordingly, it may be possible to enhance a data rate and a data performance.